


The Nature of Unicron

by littlesparklight (sparklight)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From littlesparklight Blog, Character Study, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/littlesparklight
Summary: Just some [old] meta thoughts of Unicron. The original post on Tumblr had several images in it, but as it was a picture post they can't easily be taken over here, so I'll just transcribe the relevant part, as the narration and speech bubbles were what was important from those images. They all come from the club comic (Timelines)Balancing Act, which was set in a version of the Unicron Trilogy continuity.





	The Nature of Unicron

[First image of Primus-as-Cyberton and Unicron in his planet mode, facing each other; includes only a narration box with this text:  
 _Endlessly hungry destroyer of worlds, Unicron's soul is the superheated entropy at the end of all things, just as Primus' own essence is the warm breath of life at their beginning. They are opposite weights on a scale - and hanging in the balance is the infinite universe and all the vast riot of creation_.  
Next image of of Ramjet (a Herald of Unicron) fighting Vector Prime, and he's speaking:  
 _Order without chaos cannot hold. The multiverse will eventually collapse without Unicron. By killing Primus now, we only speed the process_.  
The next couple of images is a continuous narration from Unicron in narration boxes, overlaid fighting scenes on an alien planet (that Unicron basically possesses and turns into himself/a new body for himself, killing all life on it in the process):  
 _"I am hate."_  
 _"Every murder you imagine, every bleeding fantasy, every vengeance."_  
 _"Every repressed urge. Every unrealized perversion."_  
 _"I am there, in the meat and the blood, and the inertia of an action that once done cannot be undone."_  
 _"I am hunger."_  
 _"The energy released by a life extinguished is my food, strife the wine with which I drink it down."_  
 _"The geography of dreams deferred and love unrequited mirrors the sublime hills and valleys of my brainwaves."_  
 _"I am the dense, unfathomable insanity of a possessed mind."_  
 _"Entropy, decay, death are things of the natural order - petty, corporeal facsimiles of my will."_  
 _"I am beyond such things."_  
 _"I am no mere force of nature."_  
 _"No phenomenon to be studied, codified and circumvented by the inventiveness of lesser beings."_  
 _"I am the **collapse** of natural order, a formless, infinite nothing petty corporeal minds cannot imagine."_  
 _"Total annihilation, peace in an endless emptiness, the heart and totality of which **I alone** encompass."_  
 _"I am Unicron."_  
Each new line is a new narration box.]

I realised recently how much this comic (Balancing Act, club comic) influenced the way I see Unicron within the TF mythos/multiverse. I'd even forgot how much it'd influenced me until something made me remember this and go reread it.

Unicron doesn't _really_ and _truly_ have anything to do with chaos (as he says, it's a very NATURAL state of things) - his presence, his coming, and his passing creates and brings chaos, most assuredly, but it's a _side-effect_ of what he is, not his _function_.

Basically, if he'd not gotten fixated on turning the multiverse into a fascimile of its original, pre-expansion state, he'd have been pretty "bengin" as things go - as much as something that represents and gets strenght from the negative aspects of existence _can be_.   
But he wouldn't be a scourge on the multiverse, wouldn't have to be fought at every turn, wouldn't necessitate Primus fighting him or creating the TFs to do that in his stead (perhaps they could just be because of themselves, for life - which I still think Primus partly created them for AS WELL, considering he's a deity of creation).

He'd be, because it's necessary that he ACTUALLY BE.

But he decided to go on a chomping rampage and basically supplant the natural order - and unnaturally and prematurely annihilate reality does tend to get the rest of reality unhappy with you after all. 8Db


End file.
